


Loss

by lunabelieves



Category: Zombieland (2009 2019)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death, death of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: He had only taken his eyes off him for a second.
Kudos: 10





	Loss

_"Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal."_ ~ Author Unknown

He had only taken his eyes off him for a second, he would tell himself. Over and over, a repeated mantra that had to have kept him from going completely insane.

It was another grocery store stop, just to grab a few more canned goods. Debating between peaches and pears, he had looked away. Taken his eyes off that little blonde head.  
The boy knew not to wander. They had discussed that the sick people would hurt him if he left daddy's side for even a second. To this day, he didn't know what object had caught Buckley's attention, what made him leave the aisle. But what happened next, he never could forget.

It had been a woman, of all things. Perhaps Buck didn't realize she was one of the infected - of the zombies-, he always had been so trusting of people. But when he finally went in search of his son, he found her. Cradling him to her chest as if he were her own, one of his shoes missing.

One of his arms missing as well.

Living with the infected, he had learned to become accustomed to all sorts of vile fluids. Hell, you learned that as a parent. But to see that still form she held, what was no doubt Buck's blood around her mouth, it was all he could do but not be sick over the linoleum. Keeping the bile down, he fired. Fired and fired till he was out of ammo. The force of the shots had sent her back, messy red streaking the floor. At least she had dropped his boy's body.

Not that her death made any difference to him. It wouldn't ease the loss.

When his wife had died, there had been heartache, but he had gotten over it for Buck's sake. It still hurt, but he had grown to manage, to take care of the both of them all on his own. Promising himself he'd never lose his son the way he lost her. The infection had then spread all over, causing him to double his efforts.

All for nothing.

No, not for nothing. If it took till his last breath, he'd kill every last zombie he crossed paths with. He'd rid the world of them so no one would suffer a loss like his again.


End file.
